The Dogfather
by TheTurquoiseBookworm
Summary: Sirius is mad. Beyond mad. He's furious. In rage. And he's determined. Determined to protect his godson at all costs. Even if he has to pretend to be a dog for the rest of the year. Continuation of 'Scars Do Fade'. You don't have to read it, just need to know that everyone found out about Harry's detentions with Umbridge. Enjoy and R&R!


**_Continuation of _****Scars Do Fade!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Harry and the other kids were asleep, at 12 Grimmauld Place.

In the kitchen was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius and Snape.

Sirius was pacing the kitchen angrily, his eyes holding a fierce fire. No one dared interrupt him.

Finally, Snape spoke. "I still don't see what the big deal is."

All eyes turned to him.

"What?" Sirius spat.

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Snape repeated. "The brat was forced to use a Blood Quill. I say he deserves it."

"He was put under the Cruciatus Curse!" Sirius yelled.

Snape paused, his eyes wide.

Sirius snorted and continued his pacing.

"We can't exactly just get rid of Umbridge." McGonagall said, after a moment.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"She would say something like _'He obviously did it himself.'_ or _'He's just an attention seeking liar'." _Bill said.

"Exactly." McGonagall said. "What we need is someone to be there to keep an eye on him at all times. Without anyone noticing."

Sirius perked up.

"Minerva..." Dumbledore said in a warning voice.

"No, she's right!" Charlie said. "If Sirius went to Hogwarts in Dog form, no one will ever know! The Ministry doesn't know he's an Animagus, no Death Eaters can get inside Hogwarts, and Harry will have someone looking after him!"

"But there are Death Eaters _children _there. Who's to say their parent's didn't tell them about Sirius?" Dumbledore pointed out, glaring at McGonagall.

"But what could they do?" Sirius asked. "No Death Eaters are at Hogwarts that can claim they say me there."

"But the children can." Dumbledore said.

"But the Ministry can't find me if I'm a dog."

"They can say they saw you transform."

"I can-"

"Stop!" Molly said, getting to her feet.

She turned to Dumbledore.

"As much as I hate to admit it... Sirius is right. We can give him an emergency portkey to use if anything goes wrong."

Sirius looked at the mother with a new sense of respect and gratitude.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed and nodded.

Sirius threw a fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Remus is going, too." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Remus said, shocked.

"First off, to make sure Sirius doesn't do anything stupid."

Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Second, to keep an eye on Umbridge. I want you to take the role of a helper. You can help the students with their homework and help explain things when the professor's can't." Dumbledore said.

"B-But-"

"Oh, come on Moony!" Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "Alright, fine."

Dumbledore gave a single nod. "Now, we just need to make a portkey that won't look suspicious on a dog..."

Sirius smiled. "I have an idea..."

* * *

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement.

He had tried to talk Sirius out of it, even tried talking to the other members, but his attempts were in vain.

In the Marauders 6th year Christmas, James had gotten Sirius a brown dog collar with a bronze circle with _Padfoot _engraved into it. As a joke.

Dumbledore turned it into a portkey that would take him to Grimmauld Place when activated, but Harry still wasn't convinced.

It was reluctantly that Harry walked out of Grimmauld Place to go to Kings Cross the next day with Sirius, in dog form with the brown collar round his neck, Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye by his side.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Harry said, half way to Kings Cross Station.

Remus chuckled. "We know."

They made it to Platform 9/3 without any delays.

"Hey, Harry!" Neville said, waving at Harry from where he was with his grandmother.

Harry smiled and waved back.

They did their best to keep Padfoot out of Malfoy's sight and were thankfully successful.

Remus and Arthur helped get the kid's trunks onto the train.

"I'll see you guys at Hogwarts." Remus said.

"Bye, Remus!" Harry said, Sirius giving a bark at his feet.

They found a compartment, and Ron and Hermione decided not to go to the prefects compartment this one time.

"Nice dog, Harry." Luna said, as Harry sat down.

"Thanks." Harry said, giving Sirius a glare when Luna disappeared behind her _Quibbler _again.

Neville opened the compartment door and stepped inside. He beamed at his friends, before taking a seat next to Luna.

"Hey guys. Where did you get that dog Harry?" Neville asked.

"Uh..."

"Professor Lupin gave it to him." Hermione said quickly. "He was a friend of Harry's dad and got him Padfoot for Christmas."

"Padfoot? Cool name." Neville said.

Sirius barked.

The train began leaving the station, and the group peered out their window to give last minute goodbyes.

* * *

Later that night, they sat at Gryffindore table, Sirius under at Harry's feet.

"What did you get for Christmas, Neville?" Ron asked.

"I got _The Book of All Plants, by Robin Shuck._" Neville said, happily. "It contains both Muggle and Wizard plants, and what their used for."

He glanced at the staff table without really meaning to and a sudden frown appeared on his chubby face.

"Harry, are you allowed dogs at school?" he asked.

Harry glanced up at the staff table. Umbridge was peering at his feet, as if she was trying to spot something.

"I got permission from Dumbledore." Harry said.

Neville broke into a relieved smile. "Good. I don't want you getting in detention again."

After dinner, they made their way out of the Great Hall towards Gryffindore Tower, but were stopped by a _"Hem Hem."_

They froze.

And, very slowly, turned around to see Umbridge, dressed in disgusting pink with that sick smile on her face.

"Detention, Mr. Potter." she said.

"For what?" Harry asked innocently.

Umbridge looked down at Sirius. "I don't believe _dogs _are allowed at school."

Harry looked down at Sirius, who was growling.

"I got permission from both Dumbledore and McGonagall." Harry said.

Umbridge tutted. "Lying again, Potter? That's another weeks detention for you."

Sirius's ears were flat against his head, his eyes narrowed, a low, deadly growl rumbling in that back of his throat.

"What's going on here?"

They turned to see McGonagall striding towards them.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "Potter's brought a _dog _to school. It says that only toads, cats and owls are allowed."

McGonagall glared. "Mr. Potter has received permission from both me and the Headmaster." She began advancing on Umbridge, her eyes narrowed like an angry cat. "And I find out that you_ have_ been torturing my students, you will pay dearly."

She looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. "You better get up to bed. Chop chop."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

The group didn't look back at Umbridge, and walked up the stairs to Gryffindore Tower.

Sirius looked over his furry shoulder, and was pleased to see that Umbridge was in shock.

He sent a glare at her, before they turned to corner.


End file.
